


First Morning

by Kkamjong



Series: How I Met Your Father? [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: HIMYF, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Part 2'nin hemen ertesi sabahı.





	First Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [First Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/529556) by eexiee. 

** _Yıl 2013_ **

Junmyeon uyandığında, tanıdık olmayan bir yatakta tek başınaydı. Başka birisinin kıyafetlerini giyiyordu.

“Siktir,” Oturarak mırıldandı. Alt kısımlarında acı hissetmiyordu yani bu iyi bir işaretti. Tek rahatsızlığı zonklayan baş ağrısı ve dün gecenin olmayan anılarıydı.

Odaya bakındı. Erkeksi olduğuna karar vermişti, ki Junmyeon bunun iyi bir işaret olduğuna emin değildi. Kıyafetleri düzgünce şifonyerin üzerindeydi ama dün gece kiminle yattığına dair daha fazla bir şey yoktu.

Belli ki o kimse çoktan uyanmıştı ve muhtemelen kahvaltı hazırlıyordu. Bu iyi bir hareketken, Junmyeon etrafta takılıp daha fazla utanç duymak istemiyordu. Arkadaşlarına onu rastgele bir yabancı adamla gönderdikleri için küfretti. O gece Wu Yifan’ın dikkatini çekmeyi umuyordu, yeni bir ahbapla tek gecelik ilişkiyi ummuyordu.

Sessizce yataktan çıktı, kıyafetlerine doğru giderken dünyasının döndüğünü hissetti. Kesinlikle çok fazla içmişti. Giydiği tişörtü çıkardı ve bunu yaparken dengesini kaybederek şifonyerdeki saati yere düşürdü.

Kırmızı bir şey dökülmüş olan tişörtünü giyerken birisi kapıyı yavaşça açmıştı. Junmyeon yerinde donup kalarak gelene baktı.

Wu Yifan kapı girişinde duruyordu. Wu Yifan’ın evindeydi. Wu Yifan’ın yatağında, muhtemelen Wu Yifan’la beraber yatmıştı. Wu Yifan’ın tişörtünü ve Wu Yifan’ın baksırını giyiyordu. Wu Yifan’ın baksırını giyiyordu!

Ve şu anda da Wu Yifan ona gülümsüyordu.

“Sen misin?” Junmyeon nefesini tuttu. Ve sonra aklına bir şey takıldı. Eğer Wu Yifan’ın yatağında yattıysa ve sarhoşsa o zaman belki… “Ben—biz—yaptık—“

“Tanrım, hayır Junmyeon.” Yifan ciddi bir şekilde söyledi. “Sen sarhoşken böyle bir şey asla yapamazdım. Nasıl birisi olduğumu sanıyorsun?”

“Bilmiyorum.” Junmyeon kızararak cevapladı. “Ben sadece… çok şaşırdım. Dün gece neler oldu? Kan mı bu?”

“Ahududulu votka.” Yifan güldü. “Onu çok seviyor olmalısın. Sanırım ben seni durdurmadan önce dört ya da beş shot içtin.”

Junmyeon yere bakıyordu, tamamen utanmıştı.

“Gerçekten çok sevimliydin.” Yifan ekledi ve Junmyeon yeniden başını kaldırdı, 7 saat öncekinden daha kırmızıydı. “Benim için dans ettin.” O anı görüntüleri Yifan’ın zihnine doldu ve sırıtmaya başladı.

“Aman tanrım,” Junmyeon yüzünü saklayarak mırıldandı. “Aman tanrım, eğer garip bir şey dediysem—“

“Şey, benim seksi olduğumu söyledin.” Yifan eğlenmiş bir sesle söyledi ama Junmyeon yer yarılıp içine girmek istiyordu. Başta kendisinden etkilenmişti, Wu Yifan’ı kafalamıştı ama şimdi utanmıştı ve hemen gitmek istiyordu.

“Bu sadece—“

“Ve ben de senin de seksi olduğunu söyledim.” Yifan sessizce ekledi ve Junmyeon başını kaldırdığında Yifan’ın yüzünün pembeye büründüğünü gördü. “Uh—kahvaltı etmek ister misin? Pilav ve kimchi yaptım. Kahve de var. Ve baş ağrın için aspirin.”

“Oh—teşekkürler.” Junmyeon gergince söyledi. Bunun nereye gittiğinden emin değildi ama iyi olacağını düşünüyordu.

“Sana kazak önerecektim ama sana uzun geleceklerini düşündüm,” Yifan söyleyince Junmyeon başını eğdi. Tişört baksırı kapatıyordu ve Junmyeon birazcık ortaya serilmiş gibi hissediyordu. Yifan önemsemiyorsa, o da önemsemezdi.

“H-hey, ben.. yani, dans ettiğimi biliyorum ama… uh, edepsiz bir şey yapmadım, değil mi?” Junmyeon sordu. Bilmesi gerekiyordu.

Yifan başını kaldırdı, sanki hatırlamaya çalışıyor gibiydi ama gülümseyerek başını iki yana salladı.

“Hayır,” dedi. “Hiçbir şey.”

“Tamam.” Junmyeon ikna olmamış gibiydi. Yifan bunun üzerine düşünüyor gibiydi. “Yifan, ben sana yük olduğum için çok özür dilerim.”

“Hey, seni buraya kendi isteğimle getirdim. Yük falan olmadın. Söz veriyorum.” Yifan, Junmyeon'a mutfağı göstererek söyledi.

“Tamam.” Junmyeon yeniden söyledi.

Yifan’ın evi ufaktı ama çok küçük değildi ve mutfağı ayrı bir yerdi. Junmyeon için sandalye çekti ve Junmyeon oturdu. Mutfak güzel kokuyordu.

“Dün gece gerçekten çok sevimliydin.” Yifan arkasını dönerek kimchiyi ocaktan aldı.

Junmyeon ‘teşekkürler’ demenin dışında nasıl bir cevap vereceğini bilmiyordu. Sevimli, çocuksu anlamında mıydı? ‘Seni istiyorum’ anlamında mıydı?

Yifan ağzına kadar pilavla dolu olan iki kaseyi masaya koydu. Kimchi dolu başka iki kaseden sonra kahve kupalarını koydu.

Süt mü şeker mi?” Yifan sordu. Junmyeon başını salladı.

“Acı kahveyle aram yok.” Junmyeon ona söyledi. Yifan gülümsedi ve süt ve şekeri masaya koyarak Junmyeon'a istediği kadar atmasını gösterdi. Yifan kendi siyah kahvesine bir kaşık şeker atmıştı. Junmyeon'un ilgisini çekmişti. Yifan hakkında ufak şeyler öğrenmeyi seviyordu.

Yifan’la çıktığının hayallerini kuruyordu –hatta evlendiklerinin ve çocuk evlat edindiklerinin de—ama şu anda Yifan’ın evinde Yifan’ın kıyafetlerini giyerek oturması ve Yifan’ın yaptığı yemeği yemesi açıkçası iyiden de öteydi.

Yifan küçük bir bardak su ve iki tane aspirin uzattı Junmyeon'a. Junmyeon teşekkür ederek hemen onları aldı.

Yifan sonunda Junmyeon'un yanına oturdu ve bir süre sessiz kaldılar.

“Ee, nasıl hissediyorsun?” diye sordu.

“Gerçekten şaşkın.” Junmyeon utanmış sesle cevapladı ve sonra cevap vermemeyi diledi çünkü Yifan, Junmyeon'un bilmemesi gereken bir şey biliyormuş gibi gülümsüyordu.

“Neden şaşkınsın?” Yifan sordu. “Dün geceki her şeyi hatırlıyorum o yüzden—“

“Vahşi bir geceymiş gibi konuşuyorsun.” Junmyeon endişeyle söyledi.

“Olması gerekenden daha az vahşiydi. Sarhoş olmadığıma memnunum yoksa senin tüm davetlerini reddedemezdim.” Yifan sırıttı ve Junmyeon'un beti benzi attı.

“Edepsiz bir şey yapmadığımı söyledin!” diye bağırdı ve Yifan neşeyle gülmeye başladı. “Yifan, ne yaptım? Davetler mi? Ne daveti?”

“Seni öpmemi istedin ve beni istediğini, benimle yatmak istediğini söyledin. Oh ve uyumadan önce evlenip on çocuk evlat edinmemiz gerektiğini de söyledin.” Yifan söyledi. “On erkek çocuk.”

Junmyeon ağlamak istiyordu. Yifan onunla alay ediyordu. Sandalyesinden kalktı ve Yifan’ın gülümsemesi düşmüştü.

“Ben gidiyorum,” Junmyeon eşyalarını toplamaya yatak odasına gitmek için arkasını dönerek söyledi.

“Hayır, bekle, Junmyeon.” Yifan yerinden kalkarak Junmyeon'un bileğini tuttu. “Bekle, bu çok sevimliydi. Ben—ben de bunların hepsini yapmak istiyorum. Sarhoş olduğun için yapmadım. Sen ne olduğundan habersizken seninle yatsaydım kendimden nefret ederdim.”

“Ben—ben…” Junmyeon kekeledi. Kolunu Yifan’dan kurtarmaya çalışmıyordu çünkü açıkçası bu durumda olmaktan hoşlanmıştı. “Bekle ama…”

“Ayrıca tek gecelik bir şey olmamızdan memnunum.” Yifan ekledi. “Uygunsuz davranmış olabilirim ama yarın gece benimle yemeğe çıkmak ister misin? Ve bunu düzenli hale getirebiliriz.”

“Ben—evet, bunu çok isterim.” Junmyeon cevap vermeyi başarmıştı. Wu Yifan’la randevuya çıkacaktı. Wu Yifan’la randevuya çıkacaktı!

“Harika.” Yifan gülümsedi. “Şimdi, lütfen oturup senin için yaptığım kahvaltıyı yer misin, lütfen? Soğuyacak.”

Junmyeon memnuniyetle yerine geri oturmuştu.

** _The END._ **


End file.
